1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grounding structure, and more particularly, the invention relates to a grounding structure of an electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taiwan Patent No. 093219038 disclosed an electrical connecting device including an insulating main body, a plurality of conductive terminals disposed on the insulating main body, a bracing sheet disposed around the circumference of the insulating main body, a pressing plate pressing on the insulating main body, and a stirring rod. A plurality of assembling holes is disposed on the bracing sheet. The electrical connecting device further includes a plurality of insulating washers assembled in the assembling holes and a plurality of screw bolts pass through the assembling holes. The insulating washer protrudes from the assembling hole to the place between the bracing sheet and the circuit board, and the screw bolt passes through the assembling hole to fix the bracing sheet on the circuit board. However, when the chip module with a metal casing is assembled between the pressing plate and the bracing sheet, a connecting device with fine grounding effect is needed for grounding the chip module and the circuit board.